


The Road Less Travelled

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Strangers to Lovers, Theo's Brother - Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Theo Raeken and his journey through life.





	1. November 23rd

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

On November 23rd, the weather was out of the ordinary, it was thunderstorming all morning 

and Theo’s mother, Christine, was in labor for hours. The thunder roared loudly and the hospital lights were flickering on and off. Without warning, the skies cleared and a giant rainbow appeared in the sky. Christine gave one last push and Theo was born. He was 8 ½ pounds and 21 inches tall. 

“It’s a boy.” The doctor said.

Kenneth, Theo’s father, burst through the door. “Am I late?!”

“Yes, you dumb fuck.” Christine said. 

“Look at that thing. He looks just like Tara, except with a dick.” Kenneth said. 

“Oh shut up, I’m just glad I can drink again.” Christine said. “Can I get wine in here?” She asked the doctor.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable the doctor replied, “Umm, no, sorry man.”

A few hours later, they took Theo home and his older sister came running to meet him. “Mommy! Daddy! Is that my new baby brother?!”

“Yeah, here you can take him and go sit on the couch. Mommy needs a drink.” Christine responded. That’s how most days went. Tara would take care of Theo while their parents watched TV and drank. 

Tara was there for everything, Theo’s first time crawling, his first steps, and his first word: Tara. When Tara was in school, his parents would put him in his crib, put the tv on, and go to sleep. Their relationship did not exist. 

When Theo was 4 years old, he was so excited because just like his sister, who was 8 years old, he got to go on the bus to go to preschool! What was even more exciting was that in just a matter of months he would be a big brother. School was easy for him, Tara had taught him the alphabet over the summer and how to count to 50, so Theo figured he would be the smartest kid in the class. He sat down in his classroom and was scared, he knew none of the other kids. He didn’t look like the other kids, his jeans were torn and his shirt was worn. 

“Can I sit here?” A boy asked. Theo nodded and gave the boy a half smile. The boy happily took the desk next to Theo. “I’m Scott.”

“I’m Theo.” He responded. From there, their friendship took off. Scott and Theo were inseparable. At recess, he and Scott would prank the other kids or outsmart them so they could be first in line for everything and anything. 

On a chilly December day, Tara and Theo got off the bus and ran inside. It was the beginning of their winter vacation, but more importantly they wanted to see if their new brother was here yet! They burst through the door and to no surprise, their parents were on the couch drinking and their new brother was in his crib sound asleep.

“Oh, the kids are home.” Christine said.

“That’s Tate. Tara can you feed him if he wakes up, we’re busy.” Kenneth responded.

“Yes, sir.” Tara responded. “Theo, now you can help him like I helped you.” Theo was over the moon. He always wanted to be a big brother and his dream finally came true. 

As the years went on, Theo and Tara tag teamed taking care of Tate. They would rorate who took night shifts and dirty diapers. They were the perfect duo. When Theo was 8, Tate joined him on the bus. Since Tara was 12, she went on a different bus to middle school. She was lucky enough to skip a grade and was in 8th grade already. Their high school was different and had the 8th graders be a part of their school system, while the elementary and middle schools were all lumped into one school. 

“I’m scared, Theo. What if I don’t know anyone?” Tate asked.

“Tate, I’ll be honest, you probably won’t know anyone, but if you are lucky, you will meet a friend you will have for life! Just like Scott!” Theo responded and as if by magic Scott got on the bus and sat across from them.

“Hey little Tate! Good to see you, are you excited?” Scott asked.

Tate held his backpack and looked white as a ghost. “Tate is having a rough time, but I told him he will make a friend just as awesome as you!”

“I mean, it will be hard to beat me.” Scott said running his fingers through his hair. 

Theo rolled his eyes, “I take it back, you can find a life long friend _way better_ than Scott!” Theo joked. He was happy to see his joke at least made his little brother laugh.

That first month and a half of school was rough. Tate had not made any friends. “Theo, can I talk to you?” Theo was working on his multiplication tables when he saw his little brother open the door holding his blanket and his eyes were all red.

“Come here, little Tate. What’s up?” Theo said patting his bed. Tate cried into his brother’s chest. “It’s okay buddy, take a deep breath and talk to me.”

Tate calmed down. “There’s this boy in my class, Nolan. He keeps teasing me and saying I have no friends. He is so mean to me.”

“Buddy, you know I’m your friend, and Tara, and even Scott. I know we aren’t in your class, but we will protect you.” Theo responded.

“Thanks, Theo. Can I sleep in here tonight?” Tate asked.

“Yes, go take your shower while I finish my homework.” Theo responded. His brother walked away and he ran to his phone. “Scott? Hi, Nolan is picking on Theo again. I have a plan.” 

One week later was Halloween. Tara and Tate had left early and Theo and Scott said that they would catch up with them. They needed more time with their costume apparently. Tara was dressed in a Wonder Woman t shirt and Tate was dressed as Pikachu. He wore a yellow shirt and shorts and had red make up on his cheeks. Tara saw some friends and told Tate to wait right by the tree, she was going to be 10 feet away so what was the worst that could happen? Well the worst happened: Nolan appeared.

“Well look who it is! Tatachu! That costume is so homemade and dumb!” Nolan mocked.

“My brother and sister made it for me, I love it.” Tate responded.

“They suck at making costumes, just like you suck at making friends.” Nolan taunted.

“I - I have friends.” Tate said quietly. 

“Yeah, where are they?” Nolan asked.

“Here.” A voice said. Then two figures with glowing red eyes came running toward Nolan. “Get away from him! The figures ran faster and Nolan saw their claws. They went on either side of Nolan. “You pick on him, you get us.” They both let out growls and bared their teeth. 

“Okay, okay I won’t! Please let me go!” Nolan ran away crying.

Scott and Theo laughed. “Nolan won’t mess around with you anymore, Tate!” 

“Theo?! Scott?!” Tate ran hugging them. “That was scary! You got him!” He giggled on the ground.

“Tate? Get away from - Wait ...Theo? Scott? Those costumes are amazing!” Tara reacted.

“We figured some werewolves would strike the fear into Nolan to leave Tate alone.” Theo said.

And Theo was right, Tate was left alone and he was known as the boy with the cool brother. As the years went by, Theo grew up to be the popular kid alongside Scott. They both were smart and athletic, but they had caring natures. They were friends with practically everyone. 

It was the night before their 9th grade year and the two boys did a camp out in Scott’s backyard. “I can’t believe we are officially in high school. None of that 8th grade in high school crap.” Scott said.

“I know! It’s crazy.” Theo responded.

“Maybe this will be the year we finally start dating people!” Scott said.

Theo found it strange that Scott didn’t say girlfriends, but he also knew his best friend was a weird kid so he didn’t question it. “Who knows what the future holds.” 

Scott’s gaze began to get empty. “Theo….” He sat up. “Can I tell you something?” 

Theo looked at his best friend confused. “What’s up?”

“When I find someone to date, I won’t be one of those guys who ditches their friends.” Scott began.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Theo said.

“No matter who _he_ is.” Scott said.

“Oh.” Theo was shocked.

“Oh?” Scott asked.

“Ummm.” Theo’s heart was racing. He and Scott had been friends forever and now his best friend just came out to him and the only thing he said was “Oh.” He felt like an ass. “I have to go.” He ran out of the tent and ran his bike home. He ran inside the house and ran into Tara knocking her back.

“I thought you were at Scott’s tonight?” Tara asked. She said Theo panting. “What happened?”

“He....I think he came out to me. He’s gay. That’s just ...” Theo began.

“It’s what, Theo?” Tara asked.

“That’s wrong.” Their mother said. “Being gay is abnormal and wrong. Theo, you are never to see Scott again, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Theo replied.

Their mother walked away and Tara brought Theo into her room. “You know that’s not true, right?” 

Theo was quiet. “I don’t know. It’s weird. Can guys really…..like guys?” 

“Yes! And girls can like girls!” Tara responded. “Theo you need to go back to Scott’s and talk to him.”

But he didn’t. He didn’t talk to Scott until their senior year. Over the years both boys played lacrosse, but they didn’t speak. Scott was openly gay and dated a boy named Isaac. Theo would watch from afar and roll his eyes. “They just rub it in everyone’s faces.” He would tell Tara.

“If you guys aren’t friends anymore T, then why do you care?” Tara asked over the phone. She was away at college studying to be a nurse.

“I don’t! I was just telling you about school!” Theo responded.

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” Tara teased.

“What?! No!” Theo protested. 

“Suuuure.” Tara teased more. “Gotta run, my roommate, Cora, and I are going to the dining hall. Night little bro, give my love to Tate!”

Theo laid in his bed looking at the wall. No music, no TV, no anything. Was he jealous of Scott? He always loved Scott, but never like that. Never.

Tate was walking by when he noticed Theo just laying there. “Theo, are you alive?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Yes, little Tate, I’m alive.”

“Ugh, I’m as tall as you now! Stop calling me that!” Tate protested. “What’s wrong?”

Theo sat up and looked at him. “Nothing.”

“Theo, I have come to you for YEARS with my problems. Now it’s my turn to help you.” Tate responded.

“Tara thinks I’m jealous of Scott.” Theo responded.

“Well. Are you?” Tate asked.

“Well. Umm. No.” Theo said quietly.

“Are you ...jealous of Isaac?” Tate asked.

“Definitely no.” Theo answered quickly. 

“Okay, okay. Can I ask you a question, but you can’t get mad at me?” Tate asked.

Theo groaned. “Fine.”

“You know I love you no matter what. Maybe you aren’t jealous of Isaac, and you’re not jealous of Scott directly, but....do you think you might be jealous that Scott is open about who he is and you...aren’t?” Tate asked squirrly. 

Tate prepared to be punched or kicked out, but instead Theo started crying. Tears came streaming down his face. “Tate, Mom and Dad can’t know. I never wanted to do this. I never asked to be like this. I lost my best friend because I was too afraid of myself.” 

Tate wrapped his arms around his brother. “Theo, I love you and I care about you. I want you to be happy by being you.”

Theo felt a little better, but still did not tell anyone. The night of his graduation, Theo went to a party. He was with his team drinking and partying when he ran into Scott. “Can we talk?”

Scott was a mixture of pissed off and shocked. “Just so you can run off again?”

“Please?” He asked.

“Fine.” The two boys walked off to a bench away from everyone. “Talk.”

“I just want to say I’m sorry. I wasn’t running from you. I was running from myself. What you said shook me because I could never admit that. Well. I -” Theo was cut off by Scott.

Scott held his hand. “I know.” They both were tearing up. “I knew back then too, I think that’s one reason we were so close. Even when we were younger we both knew we were more alike.” Theo hugged Scott. “I understand and I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Theo said crying into the hug.

“Now we need to find you a man!” Scott said. “Who knows, maybe college will do you good!”

“Ha! I doubt that!” Theo laughed

The summer passed and Theo and Scott were back to being best friends. Luckily, Isaac wasn’t the jealous type, especially since Scott and Theo were definitely not into each other. Theo just enjoyed the summer with his friend and decided not to focus on his love life. Until it came time for Theo to move into his college dorm where he was met by his roommate.

“Hi, I’m Liam.” _Crap._


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally meet

_ Then took the other, as just as fair, _

_ And having perhaps the better claim, _

_ Because it was grassy and wanted wear; _

_ Though as for that the passing there _

_ Had worn them really about the same, _

“Uh, hi I’m Liam. I guess you’re my roommate?” The guy said to Theo. Liam was standing in short shorts and a tight red v neck t-shirt. 

Theo snapped out of it. “Hi, sorry I’m Theo.”

“Nice to meet you, Theo. Is it okay that I took this side of the room?” Liam asked Theo.

“Yeah, no that’s fine! I brought a mini fridge.” Theo said. He really wasn’t sure what to say so he was just doing his best to say words. 

“Awesome, I have a tv and keurig. I need coffee in the morning or I will be extremely grumpy.” Liam laughed.

Tate came in carrying in boxes of Theo’s things. “Oh hey, I’m Tate, Theo’s brother.”

“Hey there, I’m Liam!” Liam responded shaking Tate’s hand. “I’ll let you get settled and I’ll be back later. Tate, it was nice meeting you.” Liam walked out and Theo’s eyes went wide checking the other boy out.

Tate waited and looked outside to make sure Liam was gone. “Oh don’t think I didn’t see that!” 

“See what?!” Theo asked.

“You were checking Liam out!” Liam said.

“What?! I was not!” Theo said. Tate raised an eyebrow at him. “AND even if I was we do not even know if he is gay.”

“Theo. Seriously. Okay, not to be judgemental, but...the short shorts? C’mon. Plus.” He pointed to Liam’s laptop. “That sticker is a gay pride sticker that literally says ‘no one knows I’m gay’ so I’m gunna go with that he’s gay.” 

“Okay. But still, I’m not out Tate so pipe down.” Theo said. “I appreciate all of your help Little Tate.” 

Tate left, taking an Uber home. Theo knew that his parents wouldn’t come drop him off. He was surprised he even got a hug goodbye. 

Liam and Theo set up their room that night and got to know each other. They laid in there beds talking. “Part of me feels guilty. I know I’m only an hour away, but Tate’s alone and honestly our parents suck.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam responded. “I’m an only child so I don’t really understand, but I could see just from the shine in his eyes how much your brother looks up to you.” 

“I remember when he was 4 this asshole was bullying him so me and my friend scared the shit out of the bully. The bully never even looked at Tate again. I’d do anything for him.” Theo said.

“He’s lucky to have a brother like you.” Liam grew quiet, but the silence was heavy and Theo knew that something big was coming. “When I was in 6th grade I didn’t plan on coming out, but I was outed. This guy, Gabe, said he was curious and so was I. So one day, we were under the bleachers, cliche I know, and we just kissed. Well his girlfriend caught us and she freaked blaming me. Gabe then freaked out and said I made him kiss me. He said that I said if he didn’t kiss me I would kick his ass. I would get into fights sometimes so it was believable. I just wish they didn’t believe him. She is  _ still  _ with his gay ass. His head is just too far up his own ass to admit to himself that he is gay.” Liam got quiet. “I sure wish I had a brother to help me in that moment.”

Theo was silent for at least a full moment. “You know, when my friends are sad, I want to give them a hug, and after that story, I want to give you the biggest hug in the world.” 

“You can if you want.” Liam said.

Theo got up and sat on Liam’s bed. Liam sat up and opened his arms. Theo grabbed him and hugged him tight. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thanks.” Liam said with his face muffled into Theo’s shoulder. “Wow, some people are getting trashed or hooking up on their first night of college. We’re sharing secrets and crying in each other’s arms.”

Theo smiled at Liam. “Well ...ummm. We don’t have to keep crying.”

Liam wiped away his tears. “What did you have in mind?”

Theo’s heart was racing. “You said everyone is getting trashed or hooking up….” 

“Yeah?” Liam was leaning in close to Theo. Theo could feel Liam’s breath against his lips. 

“Yeah.” Theo couldn’t wait any longer. He closed the gap between the two of them. Liam’s lips felt like heaven. Theo broke the kiss and blushed. “Wow.”

“Wow is right.” Liam responded. 

“Can I tell you something?” Theo asked. Liam nodded. “That was my first kiss.”

“Really? Well you were really good at it.” Liam said which made Theo blush. Then Liam’s grip on Theo’s arm grew stronger. “We can keep practicing. You know, to get you more experience.” 

“Yeah, to get me more experience.” Theo said kissing Liam again.

From that night on, Theo and Liam always shared a bed. Freshmen year was a whirlwind, but each night Theo and Liam would get back to their dorm and cuddle. They debated pushing the beds together, but they figured this way they had a guest bed, plus being in a twin bed meant they had to stay close to each other. This was good because in March, Tate visited for the Little Sibs weekend. 

“Little Tate!” Theo said.

“I swear Theo I am going to punch you.” Tate said getting out of his Uber. He ran and punched and hugged his brother. “You remember Liam?”

“Ah yes, hi Liam.” Tate said.

“Hey kiddo.” Liam responded. “Don’t worry, he calls me little too.”

“I’m still thinking of the second part though. Little Liam just sounds weird.” Theo laughed. “Let’s go upstairs so you can see our room.”

“Ah yes, I can see the cold tiled floor I will be sleeping on.” Tate said.

“You haven’t told him?” Liam asked.

“Told me what?” Tate asked.

“Wait.” Theo said sternly. 

“Told me what?!” Tate asked.

They got into their room and Theo gestured to the bed. “That is where you will sleep bud because, as long as you’re okay with it, I’m going to be sleeping with...my boyfriend.” 

“Liam?! YAY!!!” He ran and hugged Liam. “Does Tara know? She owes me $20! I bet you;d be together by the end of the year. She doubted you would make a move at all.”

“What the fuck Tara!” Theo said.

“So when did you guys get together?” Tate asked.

“Well...let’s see. I moved in on September 1st. So. September 1st?” Theo laughed.

“We stayed up late talking about our lives. He talked a lot about you and Tara. My favorite story was when he dressed as a wolf and scared that bully.” Liam said.

Theo smiled. “Little Wolf. Done, Liam’s that’s your new name.”

“Welcome to the short club.” Tate rolled his eyes. 

“No! Theo! No!” Liam responded.

“Damage is done Little Wolf!” Theo replied.

“If there’s one thing I know about my big bro, once he has made up his mind, it is made up.” Tate said.

Liam rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 

The months roll by and its May. “Liaaaaaaam. I don’t wanna go.” Theo was laying next to his boyfriend and rolled over nestling his chin in his shoulder.

Liam was holding Theo tight. “I know babe.” Liam knew what Theo was returning to. Neglectful parents and a life back in the closet. “You can text me and facetime me every day, T. Every day.”

“We can make plans to visit, right?” Theo asked.

“My parents know about you, us, and they are okay with it. So you can visit me. Just tell your parents we are going on a camping trip.” Liam responded.

Theo shot up. “Wait can we do that?!” He was excited about that idea. 

Liam was laughing at his adorable boyfriend. “Yes Theo, we can do that. Imagine. Us in a tent. Getting Close.”

“Oh and you plowing me in the tent under the stars.” Theo moaned.

“You have such a way with words, Theo.” Liam responded. He knew Theo meant the best, but at the same time they were still older teenage boys who loved to have sex.

Later that day, Theo and Liam’s cars were all packed up. “Liam, I need to say something to you.”

Liam swallowed hard, Theo didn’t always get this serious so he braced himself. “Yes?”

“I love you.” Theo blurted out. “No, fuck that. Liam Dunbar, I am in love with you. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. You are the best guy in the entire world. Thank any power out there that we were randomly assigned together to be roommates.

“Theo Raeken, I love you too.” Liam cupped Theo’s face and kissed him hard. Both boys wanted the kiss to last forever, but they knew they had to go. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Theo said with some tears coming from his eyes.

“Yes you will.” Liam said.

Theo walked to his car and Liam watched as his boyfriend got to his car and drove away.

The Summer sucked just as much as they thought it would. The best part was the 4th of July camping trip Theo and Liam planned. It included a campfire, some finishing, and just what Theo wanted, a lot of sex.

It wasn’t about the sex though, Theo genuinely loved Liam. Tara and Tate had been his rocks all throughout his life, but no one made Theo feel the way Liam did. In Liam’s arms, Theo felt at home, he felt at peace. 

The years went on and they grew closer and closer. Their sophomore year they moved into a two bedroom apartment together. They shared a room and used the second room as a guest room, but Theo’s parents just thought the two were best friends. Not like they would come to visit anyways. 

They finally graduated from college and after a very long day of graduation, pictures, dinner with the family it was finally just the two of them.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Liam said.

“4 years gone that quick!” Theo replied. “It’s crazy. It seems like just yesterday we didn’t go party and instead we had a heart to heart and ended up fucking.” He laughed snuggling up to Liam closer.

Liam smiled remembering their first night together. “Theo?”

“Yeah babe?” Theo asked.

Liam got up. “We need to talk.”

Theo braced himself. He knew they were graduating and really they never talked about what was going to come next. “Yes?” He tried to not sound scared.

Liam was nervous and he began to pace. “I need to just say it.” Liam went to the other room for a moment and he came back and stood in front of Theo looking right in his eyes. He got on one knee and pulled out a ring. “Theodore Raeken, I’ve loved you for years. You are my soulmate, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” 

“YES!” Theo picked his fiance up and kissed him as he spun them around.


	3. I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo comes out to his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't for the faint of heart. Trigger warning for violent and aggressive language.

_ And both that morning equally lay _

_ In leaves no step had trodden black. _

_ Oh, I kept the first for another day! _

_ Yet knowing how way leads on to way, _

_ I doubted if I should ever come back. _

Theo and Liam were finally engaged, but there was one lingering issue: How was Theo going to tell his parents? The way he saw it was that he had to drop 4 bombs on his parents. 1. He is gay. 2. He is dating Liam. 3. Liam and him have been dating for nearly 4 years. 4. Liam and him are engaged and getting married. 

Theo’s parents always made it very clear that being gay was not okay with them. They made him cut ties with Scott, not like that lasted, but they enforced it. 

“Do you want me to be there?” Liam asked.

“Yes and no. I have to do this, but can you drop me off and wait around the block. I plan to be in and out. If it goes how I think it will go...they will throw me out after some yelling.” Theo replied.

“I’m here for you.” Liam responded. They drove to Theo’s childhood home and parked outside. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“No, but I have to do this.” Theo replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Liam leaned in and kissed Theo. Theo got out and Liam watched as Theo went to what Liam felt was his doom.

“I’m home!” Theo called as he walked in. 

“Grab me a beer.” His mom said coldly. Theo rolled his eyes, but he happily obliged to try and get some brownie points.

“Theo!” Tate came running. “Bro, I’m so happy to see you!”

“You too!” Theo led Tate to his bedroom. “I’m going to tell mom and dad everything Tate. I need to because...well. Look.” Theo held up his hand to show off his engagement ring.

“Liam finally proposed?! He only asked me for my blessing a year ago! It’s about time. Do you need my help?” Tate sighed.

“No, but I want you to stay in here. It could get ugly and I do not want you to see it.” Theo said.

“You’re my brother and I love you.” Tate said hugging Theo.

“Stay here.” Theo walked into the living room. “Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?” Theo asked standing in front of the TV.

“Theo you are blocking the view!” Kenneth said.

“What is so important you need to talk to us during our shows?” Christine asked.

“Can it wait until a commercial?” His dad asked.

“Umm. No.” Theo replied. “I have something to say and I want to say all of it before you respond.” He began.

“Okay.” His parents said in unison.

Theo sighed. “Okay here it goes. Mom, dad, I’m gay. I’ve known for a few years now. Liam, my best friend, I’ve been dating him since college started. I love him more than anything. The other night, Liam asked me to marry him and I said yes. He is my soulmate. I know your feelings, but I had to say it.”

“Get out.” Kenneth said quietly.

“You’re a fucking faggot?” Christine asked. “We let you stay in this house while you carried that disease?!”

“It’s not a fucking disease! It is just a part of me! I am still your son.” Theo pleaded.

“No you’re fucking not.” Kenneth stood up. “When you made this decision to be gay, you decided to cease to be our child.”

“Decision? Do you think I would willing decide to be this? Decide to be someone who millions hate? Where I could be turned away from a job because I love another guy? To be turned away from my own parents?! It’s not a goddamn choice!” Theo roared.

“Yes it is, Theodore. A fucking faggot has been living in these walls and we didn’t even know it. Fucking disgusting.” Kenneth replied. “Get out of this house immediately.”

“Then I am leaving too!” Tate said emerging from the hall with his suitcase. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? You a faggot too?” Kenneth barked.

“No, but I support my brother and you know what? I’m going to fucking say it: you were never parents to me. Theo and Tara did everything for me. Theo literally raised your child and you are going to throw him out and why? Because he fell in love? Sorry he doesn’t want to drink his life away and watch garbage ass TV you fucking drunks.” Tate said. Theo was impressed and concerned with his bravery.

“You fucking prick.” Kenneth took a swing and punched Tate square in the face. “You do not talk to us that way while you are under our roof!”

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m fucking moving out!” Tate yelled.

Theo ran in front of his brother. “If you ever touch Tate again, I will come after you!” 

“I would punch you, but I don’t want to catch that fucking fag bug you have there.” Kenneth responded.

“How can you sit there and let him talk to your son that way and punch me?” Tate yelled at his mother.

“You both need to leave.  _ Now. _ ” His mother responded.

“I am saying one thing. Tate is right, you were never what a parent should be. Tara raised me and we raised Tate. Being at college and knowing he was here alone with your drunk asses scared me every day. We are leaving.” They began to walk out. “Oh, Kenneth and Christine? You’ll hear from my lawyer to get Tate emancipated and for punching  _ my  _ brother.” Theo slammed the door shut as he and Tate walked to Liam’s car. Theo opened the trunk and put Tate’s suitcase in the back before getting in. “Drive.” was the only thing that Theo said for the entire drive home.

They arrived at their apartment and the three men walked to the couch. “Tate, if you want to put your things in the guest bedroom feel free to.” Tate nodded and left the room. Liam turned to Theo. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Theo was staring blankly at the wall. “I. I knew what would happen, but I’m still in shock.” Liam began to rub Theo’s back lightly. Theo sat there quietly, and the next thing he knew it was midnight. Liam had fallen asleep next to him. Tate must have fallen asleep in the guest room. Theo put his head on Liam’s lap and drifted to sleep. 

The next morning the boys were woken up to a knock on the door. Liam got up and Tara was right there. “I can’t believe those fucking assholes.” She grabs her brothers hands. “We have each other’s backs. Always.”


	4. My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam's glimpse into the future.

_ I shall be telling this with a sigh _

_ Somewhere ages and ages hence: _

_ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— _

  
  


Four years have passed. Theo and Liam now own their own house. Tara lives with her girlfriend Cora across the street. Next door to her lives Tate and his girlfriend Lydia. After Theo came out to his parents, Tara went home to confront her parents. She too came out to them and then took anything and everything belonging to her and her siblings. This included a large some of cash Tara had been hoarding and saving up or years that no one knew about. 

Theo got a lawyer and was able to sue his father for domestic abuse against Tate. Tate turned 18 so he just decided to turn his back on his parents for good. They received a large settlement and his dad got 5 years in prison for the abuse and other charges found against him. 

Liam and Theo got two huskies, Wolf and Parker. Liam named Wolf off of his nickname from Theo which was sweet and cute. While Theo named the other Parker off of Spider-Man’s real identity, Peter Parker. He felt Peter was too simple of a name for a dog, plus Liam refused to name the dog Spider-Man. 

Liam and Theo were in full on wedding plan mode. They were having a simple backyard wedding, but it had to be perfect. Liam was the chill one, but Theo wanted everything to be in order. He ordered everything and Liam was more so along for the ride. Liam was excited to get married, but all he really cared about was when he says “I do” Theo was standing right there with him. 

Their big day was here and Liam was waiting at the front. Theo waited inside and he was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Liam’s mom, Jenna, had walked Liam down, but Theo neglected one major issue: Who was going to give him away? He began to pace and freak out.

“Did you really think we’d miss his? Liam asked us a long time ago.” Tate said standing 

with Tara.

“ _ We  _ will walk you down the aisle together, just like we always have done everything.” Tara added.

Theo began to tear up. He had Tate on one arm and Tara on his other. They began to walk down the aisle and Theo looked out to his friends. Scott was there with Isaac. Lydia and Cora were sitting together. Liam’s best friends Mason and Corey were at the front with Liam. Everything was perfect.

When Theo got to the altar it was like the rest of the world disappeared. Theo was holding Liam’s hand and looking deep into his eyes. He was getting lost in the ocean blue eyes. They engulfed him and he felt a warm tingle and butterflies in his stomach. 

The wedding was everything Theo had hoped for, but what he loved was the honeymoon. Theo and Liam had a huge trip planned. To start, they went to the Bahamas for a week. They had fun in the sun, but when the sun was setting...well let’s say Liam saw Theo’s full moon in all its glory. After their Bahama’s getaway they decided to go to New York City for a week. They saved up and saw 5 Broadway Shows:  _ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, The Lion King, Wicked, Mean Girls,  _ and  _ Dear Evan Hansen.  _ They made the best of their vacation, eating out every night and after every show meeting as many cast members at the stage door as possible. 

Each day together they knew was a blessing. They would walk hand in hand and Theo would thank every force out there for bringing them together. He could not wait to see what was next.

~5 Years Later~

Theo was in the kitchen making everyone’s lunches. Liam sleepily came down the stairs. “Good morning my love.”

“Good morning little wolf.” He said kissing his husband.

“Ewwwww.” Eva, their adopted daughter said. 

“Your father and I love each other, Eva. There’s no ewwww.” Theo responded. “Is your brother ready?” Eva shrugged. “Well can you go check?”

“Levi! Are you ready? Dads are being gross again so take your time!” Eva yelled up the stairs. Eva is 15 and Levi is 8. They were being fostered by Liam and Theo 3 years ago, but the two decided to give them a forever home. 

“Dads, get a room!” Levi said covering his eyes as he came down the stairs.

_ Beep Beep _

“There’s the bus!” Liam shouted.

“Lunches!” Theo followed giving the kids their lunches. 

Theo and Liam kissed both of their kids on their cheeks. “Bye loves! Have a great day!” They said in unison.

Theo looked out and saw his brother and sister. Their kids were already on the bus. Life was good. 

  
  


_ I took the one less traveled by, _

_ And that has made all the difference. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for this ride. I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
